nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyusha
| birth_place = Moscow, Russia | genre = Pop, R&B, dance, rock | occupation = Singer, songwriter, producer, dancer | instrument = Vocals | label = Gala Records (now Warner Music Russia) (2010-2014) First Music Publishing (2014-present) | website = http://nyusha.ru }} Anna Vladimirovna Shurochkina (Russian: Анна Владимировна Шурочкина, born August 15, 1990), better known by her stage name Nyusha (Ню́ша) is a Russian singer-songwriter. She's considered one of the most successful singers in Russia, with eight number one singles (holding the record of most N° 1 singles ever in Russia) and a big popularity in media. Biography 1990–2006: Childhood and adolescence Anna Shurochkina was born on 15 August 1990 into a family of musicians. Her father, Vladimir Shurochkin (born April 12, 1966) was a former member of the musical group Laskoviy May ("Ласковый май"). Her mother, Irina Shurochkina sang in a rock band in her youth. When Anna was two years old, her parents divorced. However, the father and his daughter still spent a lot of time together. Nyusha's sister, Maria Shurochkina, was twice European Junior Champion in Synchronised swimming and her brother, Ivan Shurochkin, does Martial Arts Stunts. Nyusha first came to the studio at age 5, with her "Песенка большой медведицы" (Pesenka Bolshoy Medveditsy) or in English "Song of the Great Bear". At age 11 she began performing on stage as the group Grizli. The group toured in Russia and Germany. At age 17 she changed her name from Anna to Nyusha. 2007–2009: Early career In 2008 Nyusha took seventh place in the international contest "New Wave 2008" and also wrote the final song of the heroine in the dubbed version of the film Enchanted. In 2009, she released her first single "Вою на луну" (Voyu na lunu) or in English "Howl at the moon." Her composition won "Song of the Year - 2009". At the concert "Europa Plus Live 2009" she introduced the new songs "Angel" in Russian and the English "Why?" 2010-2011: "Выбирать чудо" ("Choosing a Miracle") and popularity growth In 2010 Nyusha released her second single "Не перебивай" (Do not Interrupt). The song became the most popular Russian-language hit in April 2010. The singer was nominated for the award Muz-TV 2010 in the category "Breakthrough of the Year". Later in the year she also released the album " Выбирать чудо" (Choosing a Miracle). The third single is the album title, and peaked at number 1 in Russia by the end of 2010 and beginning of 2011, and is one of her most successful songs to date. It´s also one of her most viewed videos on YouTube. In 2011, she released three new singles: "Больно" (It Hurts) and "Выше" (Higher). These are the fourth and fifth singles from her debut album, "Выбирать чудо". Both singles were number 1 in Russia, scoring her third and fourth number one singles respectively. She also released "Plus Pres" ("We can make it right"), a duet with the French Gilles Luka. On March 22, Nyusha was nominated for the MUZ-TV in 2011, in the categories of "Best Singer" and "Best Album". In October, Nyusha won the nomination of "Best Russian Act" on the "MTV Europe Music Awards 2011". In December, the magazine "Billboard" included the song "Выбирать чудо" (Choosing a Miracle) in its list of the top publishing songs in 2011, and the song "Больно" (It Hurts) in the most impressive and memorable Russian pop songs in the last 20 years. 2012–2013: Further success and development In January 2012, the song "Выше" began to occupy the top position in many charts around Russia. On April 28 she gave a concert in the famous "Crocus City Hall" in Moscow, because of her first tour promoting her debut album "Выбирать чудо" During the concert, the singer released three new songs: two singles ("Воспоминание" and "Объединение" ) and a duet with her father ("You are my life"). A month before the show, March 28 Nyusha was nominated again for the "MUZ-TV Awards 2012" in two categories ("Best Song" (for "Выше") and "Best Female Artist"). The award ceremony was held on June 1 in SC "Olympic". The singer won "Best Song". The same month she released officially the song "Воспоминание" (Memories), topping the charts in Russia and Ukraine, becoming her fifth and first number one in those countries respectively. It's considered her most successful song to date and her most popular one. Also, this song was on top of the "TopHit Weekly Audience Choice" for 19 consecutive weeks, more than any other in the history of the site. From September 6 the music channels started to promote the video of the song. On November 27 premiered the video for "Это Новый Год" (It's New Year). The song was part of the soundtrack of the animated film "The Snow Queen". On December 1, Nyusha won two awards: the "Gramophone Golden Radio of Russia" (for the song "Воспоминание"), and a diploma from the festival "Song of the Year 2012" (for the song "Выше"). In March 2013, she released the song "Наедине" (Alone) as the second single of her second studio album, expected to be released by the end of the year. This song also topped the charts in Russia, becoming the sixth single to achieve it. Discography Albums * 2010 — "Чудо" (Miracle) * 2014 — "Объединение" (Union) Singles * 2009 — "Вою на Луну" (Howl at the Moon) * 2010 — "Не перебивай" (Don't Interrupt) * 2010 — "Выбирать чудо" (Choose Your Miracle) * 2011 — "Plus près (We Can Make It Right)" feat. Gilles Luka * 2011 — "Больно" (Hurts) * 2011 — "Выше" (Higher) * 2012 — "Воспоминание" (Memories) * 2012 — "Это Новый Год" (It's New Year) * 2013 — "Наедине" (Alone) * 2014 — "Только" (Only) * 2014 — "Цунами" (Tsunami) * 2015 — "Где ты, там я" (Where Are You, I Was There) Charts «—» means that there was no song in the chart. Music videos External links * Nyusha on First Music Publishing * Clips Nyusha (music.ivi.ru) * Russian Airplay (tophit.ru) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 8 artists Category:NVSC 10 artists Category:NVSC 15 artists Category:Russia